1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printed articles obtained by printing by a commercial printer such as offset printing, are stacked in large numbers at a high speed in a paper ejection section. In this case, the ink (image) printed (recorded) on one printed article is adhered to another stacked printed article, and, if the adhered printed articles are taken apart, a phenomenon (blocking) in which the ink is peeled off from the one printed article and attached to the another printed article occurs. To suppress this blocking, in offset printing, inter-ink adhesion is prevented by, after printing, spraying powder such as starch as a blocking suppression agent and attaching the powder to the surface of the printed article.
However, there are cases in which an excessive amount of the powder is sprayed. An excessive amount of the powder not only adversely affects the printed articles, but also makes a large amount of the powder scatter extensively in the air, thereby intruding into the inside of, for example, a printer, a CTP plate setter, a computer, or a post processing machine. As a result, for example, lowering of operation accuracy and malfunctions are liable to occur, which is not preferable.
Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-130621 suggests a method in which a small amount of powder is sprayed on the surface of a printed article.
Meanwhile, JP-A No. 2003-39645 discloses a method including a process in which an image is recorded on a recording medium by an inkjet method and a process in which a microcapsule-containing liquid is sprayed on the recorded image and the microcapsule is crushed.